


Thanks

by ngm



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Arby's Reference, Ficlet, M/M, Season 3 Episode 14 spoilers, Spoilers for the SuperMansion Thanksgiving Special, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Taking place directly after the events of the SuperMansion Thanksgiving special, Black Saturn and Groaner wrap up their tumultuous Thanksgiving night.





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the SuperMansion Thanksgiving Special. I genuinely couldn't help myself and I HAD to write this.

The two men paused outside of the abandoned Pizza Place that the former League of Freedom had claimed as their temporary home, an odd, almost orchestrated silence stretching between them.

De’André had been good enough to load them up each a #3, extra curly fries and all… But it had been mildly difficult for Black Saturn to get the incredibly delicious roast beef sandwich down knowing now what he did. 

The Groaner had stood up for him—stood up to his mom and her mean, shitty friends…

He’d scolded them… He’d claimed that Black Saturn was his family and the (former) vigilante hadn’t stopped reeling since—Well, in all honesty, he was still amazed that the clown bothered to accompany him to his parent’s house at all, that had been like, practically going on a date, right?

A sigh left Black Saturn as he glanced over at the current member of the League of Freedom and indulged in a gigantic smile. He couldn’t help it.

“Hey, I just wanted to say… Best Thanksgiving I’ve ever had…”

“Y’mean that? Besides the mutant turkeys and Arby’s for our feast?”

“Oh, the Arby’s was nearly the best part…”

“Nearly?”

“That I got to spend it with you… That was the best.” Claudius admitted, meeting the shorter man’s gaze for a moment before looking away bashfully.

“I… look, Saturn, your parents are really… Messed up.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s… NOT okay, man!” Groaner barked, catching the other’s attention, their eyes meeting. “You shouldn’t ever have to feel that bad and… if you want to spend next Thanksgiving together, I’m game. We just have to figure out a healthy Gherkin regiment and like, maybe we can get Arby’s to cater or something…”

CJ’s eyes widened, brows raising beneath his cowl as he stared at this fool he was in love with and almost couldn’t hear the rest of his sentence for how hard his heart was suddenly pounding.

“W—what?”

“Hearing her make you upset… Just got me so angry. No one should do that to you. Not even me.” The clown admitted, suddenly struck with guilt. Knowing that he'd practically been torturing Black Saturn for these last few weeks didn't tickle his fancy like it used to.

“You… can do pretty much whatever you _want_ to me,” Saturn replied without thoroughly thinking through his vernacular, face going hot as the clown’s hands went to his own hips, body language suddenly cocky.

“Uhhh, that came out wrong…” Black Saturn croaked, biting his bottom lip as he gazed back at his beloved nemesis.

“Did it?” The Groaner breathed, eyes drawn to that bitten lip and he let out a shuddery breath. “Can I kiss you? Do I even have to ask, or can I just go in for it at this point?” The clown asked with upturned hands, unable to keep the smile from his face as Black Saturn outright grinned.

“UH, _no_ you can totally go for it. Very chivalrous of you though.”

“Ooh, who knew you had such a vocabulary under that utility fanny pack…” Groaner murmured as he leaned close enough to press a light, almost too chaste kiss to his technical ‘date’s mouth.

“There’s so much more under this fanny pack…” Black Saturn rumbled against the clown, hesitant to wrap his arms around the skinny villain, but did reach out to brush his fingers against the other man’s.

“I bet you’d like to show me….” It was kind of easy to flirt like this, letting his fingers slide against Saturn’s, grasping his hand while feeling his heart pounding in his chest, knowing that full well that he was so very badly wanted by the handsome man.

“Oh, would I…” CJ groaned softly, biting his lip again and he was caught off guard as the former villain turned reluctant vigilante pressed ardently against him, stealing a well less chivalrous kiss as he allowed himself a moan into Black Saturn’s open mouth.

They were making out, shamelessly in public, at about 11 pm on Thanksgiving, Saturn finally giving in to wrapping his free arm around the shorter man, holding him as close as he was permitted.

From where he was standing at the rear of his beloved workplace, De’André let out a peaceful sigh, chin on his hands, balanced on the mop he’d been cleaning his store with--- Finally. It’d taken already too long for Black Saturn and Groaner to get together… to know that he’d facilitated dinner on this historic date was all too rewarding and he let out another dreamy sigh as he watched the two men part, watched them press their foreheads together… He watched as Groaner said something that made Saturn laugh and then they were kissing again.

It was probably better if he gave them back their privacy, feeling a wave of guilt hit him as he invaded the personal moment and returned to his mopping. He’d have to tell Winona that it really was worth coming in and covering the night shift tonight--- she couldn’t possibly be upset if he could tell her the good news.

This was a Happy Thanksgiving after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so have a low key headcanon that DéAndré has a very patient wife named Winona.
> 
> Don't know why, really. Just. Yeah.


End file.
